This invention relates to a stashing device for use by the owner of a bolstered handgun, whether it be the policeman, the homeowner that possesses one or more handguns, or others, or by other law enforcement officers, security guards, the military, storekeepers, or the like, where it is necessary to provide for secure and confidential stowage of the handgun, as when not in use, but have it maintained readily accessible in the event that an emergency condition requires its ready removal, or to provide a location where the device can be secured, overnight, as when not in use.
There are a number of products, of the stashing or storage type of devices, offering quick access storage, as for use for accommodating handguns. Several types of locking strong boxes, as for locking guns when not in use, are available, and while they do provide for secure storage of the pistol or revolver when not in use, do not lend themselves to quick access, as when required under an emergency condition. Usually, such type of storage means are available only in predetermined sizes, they are not easily concealable as desired, and normally draw attention or are cumbersome with regard to storage, due to their appearance, and give the impression that they may contain something of value, particularly since a locking mechanism may be disclosed upon its surface structure.
Another type of storage device may be the use and application of the wood or plastic dowel, which may be secured into some mountable base, such as a wall, shelf, or other place, and upon which the barrel of the revolver may insert, or have the dowel inserted therein, or upon which the strap of a holster may secure. But, these types of securing means are dangerous with respect to the stowage of a revolver, particularly when they may be loaded, since its means of suspension is not very stable, and the revolver can easily pivot, during storing, or when removed, which may be undesirable from a safety standpoint. Furthermore, it is quite easy and such has frequently occurred where removal of the handgun from the dowel may result in an authorized or inadvertent discharge, as when the revolver is being removed from the dowel, which can cause not only a stressful situation, but very potential danger, even of the deadly type, to anyone in the vicinty.
Another device for use for storing of a revolver is of the picture frame type, that is designed to accommodate the mounting of a handgun inside the frame. The picture frame is hinged to its backing and secured in a closed position by a catch and release means, that allows for easy opening and exposing of the revolver, and provides for its ready accessibility by anyone, within its vicinity. The disadvantages of this type of device are that it is visually apparent by its thickness to provide the required space within a picture frame, thereby attracting curious attention, of the type that is undesired particularly by any children that may be located in the residence, or which may be behind the counter in a store, where such a revolver may be confined and secured. And, if the picture frame type of device is mounted too high, when it is opened, it is likely the revolver can fall free, which can provide for its untimely discharge, much to the hazard of its nearby owner.
The inventor is of the impression that a off-the-person type of stashing device for use for holstered handguns, and their storage, while at the same time providing for their rapid access, and removal, as required, really has not been devised in the art.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a storage means for a handgun that incorporates a bracket that furnishes, during stowing of the holstered revolver, in a particular orientation for it, normally one where the revolver is pointed always in a safe direction, so as to assure that firm locating of the unused revolver may be assured, and at the same time providing for safety during its stowage.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bracket means that is fabricated as an integral item, may be readily and firmly secured to a supporting surface, but easily manipulated simply by sliding the strap of a holster into position for insertion within the bracket, for its secure retention, as when not in use.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a bracket that readily facilitates the removal of the holstered revolver, as it is desired to remove it for use by the user, as when he/she must enter on duty.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide for the maintenance of control and improved safety with the storing of a holstered handgun, through the usage of a bracket of this design.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a bracket for use for stowing a bolstered handgun in a secure position, and to protect the gun from damage.
Still another object of this invention is to provide for means for improving the margin of safety to the user and to those in the vicinity from accidental discharge of a gun when the bolstered revolver is being stowed, or removed therefrom.
Still another object of this invention is to provide for ready access to a revolver from its stowed position.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide for a reduced possibility of accidents from unauthorized access or handling of unholstered guns.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide for the convenient and single handled mounting and dismounting of a bolstered handgun, from the bracket of this invention.
Still another object of this invention provides for the rapid single handed withdrawal of the gun from its mounted holster, and supporting bracket.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide for a bracket for holding a bolstered handgun and which can be quickly relocated and reattached in a minimum of time through the exertion of a small amount of effort.
A further object of this invention is to provide for virtual unlimited attachment options, for allowing a mounted revolver to be secured for stowage in any direction, but particularly one where it is always pointed in a safe direction.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide for a bracket for securement for stowage purposes of a bolstered handgun, such as to facilitate its mounting within a closet, on a wall, spaced over a door, or elsewhere, as behind clothing, inside a cabinet, as positioned out of view, upon the underside of a shelf, desk, counter or tabletop, on a wall behind drapery, tapestry, or wall hanging, or even behind a bedboard, bureau, dresser, or the like.